1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt conveyor, a method for mounting the belt conveyor, and the use of a drive device for a belt conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a belt conveyor or rope belt conveyor, an elastic and/or bendable conveyor belt is usually driven in a continuous manner by the conveyor belt being guided around return shafts or return pulleys. Here, at least one return pulley is driven by a motor, so that a load-bearing upper run of the conveyor belt travels in one direction, whereas a lower run travels in the opposite direction on a lower side. The conveyor belt is subject to wear and needs to be replaced after a certain period of time or a certain number of working hours. The replacement of the conveyor belt is difficult and time-consuming, since particularly in the case of an endless belt a multitude of parts of the belt conveyor needs to be demounted and subsequently be mounted again.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to provide a belt conveyor in which a conveyor belt can be replaced in a simple and cost-saving manner within a short period of time.